Prezzy Shun!
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: Because who wouldn't want to live in a world where Shun is president! Shun-chan-themed One-shot! XD


All was quiet at the cafeteria table of the mabudachi, save the rickety sound of near-empty juice boxes and the gentle clack of chopsticks. Four boys sat around and ate lunch, each not quite knowing how to respond to the current circumstances.

"It's so quiet without Chizuru-kun," Shun pointed out simply, staring into his bento.

"It's wonderful. The fact that Yuki lost his voice only makes it all the more peaceful," Kaname said, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the relative serenity. It was flu season, and the virus had claimed Yuki's throat and Chizuru's attendence.

The twins looked at each other and nodded in unison before Yuta said, "Yuki says he's offended by your attitude, and thinks it wrong for you to pick on someone who's not in a position to defend himself." Yuki coughed for emphasis.

"He just did defend himself! He got you to do it for him."

"Perhaps. But I'm going to get another juice in a moment. What will happen then?"

Kaname sighed and ignored them, determined to not miss this rare oppurtunity at quiet. Yuta went to get his drink, and Yuki coughed again for real this time.

"Ah, Yuki, are you sure you're up to school today? You don't sound well at all," Shun said, eyes wide.

Yuki waved a hand dismissively. With a scratchy throat, he said a quiet and quick, "I'm fine," and then took a long sip of his tea as his brother sat down.

The long silence threatened to return, so not thirty seconds later, Yuta stated simply, "We need something to do. Something nice and exciting."

"But what about Chizuru-kun?"

Yuki said a simple, "Chotto matte," and pulled out his phone, fingers thundering across the keyboard. Shortly thereafter, it vibrated in his hand and he turned it for the others to see.

_Have some fun! Make Shun a president_.

"Why does that monkey want us to make Shun president?" Kaname snapped angrily.

"We should do it. Shun would make a good president. Fair, considerate." Yuta put his chin in his hand to contemplate.

"Nn," Yuki agreed.

"No, I could never handle that much responsibility. I have a lot of respect for anyone who can pull it off, but I'll leave it to them."

"So you don't accept the nomination?" Yuta said. He sounded as if he should be smirking, but his face was a default, placid frown.

"What are you idiots even talking about?" Kaname questioned, still halfway between interested and disgusted.

Yuki held up his phone to share another text from their missing colleague. _Shun-chan deserves it. Make it happen._

"You heard him. We have to find a way. The good of the world is at stake," Yuta said, once again translating for his twin.

"The only thing at stake here is my afternoon. Besides, we can't just walk up to some group and have them accept Shun as president." Kanami picked at his food, refusing to look either brother in the eye.

"Sure we can. Look at him," Yuta said, now for himself. Shun was currently sitting up straight with a small amused smile, twiddling his hair with three fingers. "Even if he isn't a good leader, the idea of putting his face on a recruitment flyer will get him the job."

"Ah? But that's so dishonest! And a president is supposed to be some who knows what's best for the group. I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't familiar with the situation."

"We can cross that bridge whe we come to it. We have to find you a group first."

"You can't just stroll up to a club and kick their leader out of their position!" Kaname protested.

"Club?" Yuki choked out. Yuta patted his back as he coughed roughly into a napkin.

"He thought we were discussing the school, or maybe even a country," the older twin said.

"You want to make Shun the president of a country? Now you've finally done it. You've broken the word ridiculous."

Yuki held up his phone once more. Now it was on a memo screen that read, _Let's keep things simple. We'll declare ourselves a country and run an election._

"But wouldn't Kaname make a better president?" Shun asked, a finger on his chin. "He's a much better leader."

"We'll discuss that in the election. Kaname, file the paperwork."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the Asabas own a private island. You need land, idiot!"

"What about that little island we found when we built that sailboat in the fourth grade? That was unclaimed," Shun suggested.

"Nn," the twins nodded, looking back at Kaname. He hung his head in defeat.

"I can't believe I'm actually going along with you idiots." The following morning, Kaname, the twins, and Shun were down at their city hall, seeking papers to arrange for the creation of a new, extremely tiny country.

"Mm, but Kaname," Yuki said, his voice newly recovered, "How great would 'co-founder of a country' look on a college application?" He had been extra outspoken all morning, claiming to have to make up for the lost time of not being about to talk the day before, ignoring the fact that he had Yuta to talk for him.

Kaname just scowled in reply as they were called to the desk of the official. She was a young woman with a kind smile. "How can I help you boys?"

"Give us freedom!" Yuki said, loudly for him, easing one fist in the air.

The government worker's smile faded a bit in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, pardon him. We were wondering if we could get permission to form a new country on a small nearby island," Shun said as Yuta pulled his brother back by the shoulder. The woman put her sweet grin back on to wave goodbye as she denied the boys their request and had security escort them out.

"I feel so oppressed," Yuki muttered as the four boys meandered about outside in the sunshine.

"Japan isn't an oppressive! What right do you want that you don't possess?" Kaname threw his head back in irritation as he spoke.

"The right to obey Shun as my leader!" Yuki still maintained his monotone voice as he walked with his hands in his pockets, as if he weren't speaking so proposterously.

"I still don't think I'd be such a great leader, Yuki-kun. Can't we please give it a rest?"

Yuta covered his brother's mouth before he could respond and said for him. "If Chizuru says it's okay, he'll give it up."

"Okay, should I text him?" As Shun-chan the adorable pulled out his phone, a beep came from Kaname's direction.

They turned back to find Kaname flipping his own cell closed. "Already done. I'm so ready for this fanfic," he said, and then paused to cough with excessive volume, before saying, "I mean, situation, to be over."

The following day, Chizuru was back in school. He stood up at the lunch table and placed a medium sized green box on the food he didn't bother to clear. "Gentlemen! Since you were unable to succeed in your mission to make Shun-chan a present, I have taken the liberty! I present to him, this box."

The group sat in stunned silence as Chizuru looked particularly proud of his blond self.

Kaname broke the uncomfortable moment. "You made him a what?"

"Huh? A present, just like I said."

Shun stuttered as the Yuta and Kaname sweatdropped. "Uh, Chizuru-kun, you, uh, need to reread your texts before send them."

Kaname stood as Chizuru stood dumbly. Without a word,the dark-haired boy took the present and hit Chizuru over the head with it. Yuki could have sworn he felt the table shake as Kaname shouted, "You idiot! You know how much trouble we went through?"

"None?" Chizuru asked, rubbing his head.

"Some." This came from Yuta as he handed Shun the box/weapon.

"Chizuru-kun, you really didn't have to do this!"

"Maybe not, but I was happy to! Open it, open it!"

"Uh, this just an empty box," Yuki stated simply.

"Really? It was supposed to have a goat."

"A... A goat?"

"A big fluffy stuffed goat! It was so cute."

"..."

"Shun, I nominate you president of Boxland."

"Uh, uh-"

"You accept."

"I accept! My campaign policies will be that, uh, I will fill half the box! In this way, it can maintain its rich empty history, but not fail to continue onward toward the future! The future of, uh, storage!"

"Tell us, candidate, what will you fill it with?"

"Freedom, liberty, justice, and equal rights!"

"We heard rumors that goats were being denied access to the nation. Thoughts?"

"Huh?"

The votes came in before the following bell. Shun-chan beat his sole opponent by a landslide, making himself the first official president of the Unified Republic and Federal Democracy and Liberty Establishment of Boxland.

Owari.

* * *

A/N- Well, that was interesting, now, wasn't it?

I just got the prompt President Shun from my brother, so this happened! Now, I've wanted to write a Kimi to Boku fic for a while, just so I could do this:

SHUN-CHAN IS SOOOO CUTE! SHUN-CHAN WA TOTEMO KAWAII DESU! TOTEMO TOTEMO KAWAII! HE'S THE CUTEST THING EVER! *pants* Okay, fangirling over. :D

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
